Addicted
by Little Darness
Summary: Sasuke versinkt in Erinnerungen an ItachiSongfic


Title: Addicted

Teile: One-Shot (zuerst stand da One-Shit... xD)

Warnings: depri, sad

Autor: LittleDarness

PG: 6

Dislaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto seins, das Lied Addicted ist von Kelly Clarkson stibitzt

Ich hab mir heut das Album gekauft und beim hören des songs hat mich diese idee überfallen...

ich fand es irgenwie passend zu Sasuke und Itachi

hope ya like it lil

Leise klickte das Schloss und Sasuke schob die Türe auf. Gähnende Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn, lud ihn ein, in ihre Arme zu kommen, den Pfad der Einsamkeit zu verlassen und den der so verheißungsvollen Kraft und Rache zu nehmen...

its like youre a drug

its like youre a demon i cant face down

its like im stuck

its like im running from you all the time

Wie lange war es her, dass er diesen Flur entlang gelaufen war, gespannt was sein Vater wohl zu seinem Zeugniss sagen würde... Wie er gehofft hatte, dass er ihn voll Stolz ansehen und sagen würde: „Du bist wahrlich mein Sohn." ? Wie er nur zu hören bekommen hatte"Arbeite weiter so und werde so gut wie den Bruder."?

and i know i let

you have all the power

its like the only company i seek

is misery all around

its like youre a leach

suking the life from me

Oh, wie neidisch war er auf seinen großen Bruder gewesen, der all die Liebe und Anerkennung von seinem Vater bekam, die er gerne gehabt hatte...

Auf seine großen Bruder der in seinem Alter bereits viel weiter gewesen war, den er abgöttisch liebte und doch als seinen größten Rivalen ansah...

its like i cant breathe

without you inside of me

and i know i let you

have all the power

and i realize im never gonna

quit you over time

Sein großer Bruder, der ihn immer abwies, wenn er trainieren wollte, der ihn sanft lächelnd anstupste und ihn auf später vertröstete, obwohl beide wussten, dass er sein Versprechen nicht halten würde...

its like i cant breathe

its like i cant see anything

nothing but you

im addicted to you

Wenn er mit den Kunais übte, immer in der Gewissheit, dass er niemals so gut werden würde wie ER...

its like i cant breathe

its like i cant see anything

nothing but you

im addicted to you

Wie er seinen Bruder beim Training beobachtete, sein eiskalte Präzision beim Umgang mit allen möglichen Waffen, seine unglaubliche Eleganz und Treffsicherheit...

Wie sich dabei seine Brust zusammenzog, in dem Verlangen, genau so gut zu werden wie sein Vorbild...

its like i cant think

without you interrupting me

in my thoughts

in my dreams

youve taken over me

Der brennende Wunsch in seinem Inneren, seinen Bruder zu überflügeln, wenn er wie ein Bessesener trainierte, immer und immer wieder die gleichen Bewegungsabläufe übte, bis ihm der Schweiß in Strömen über den Körper lief und er trotzdem nicht aufgab, weil sein Ehrgeiz ihn weiter zwang...

its like im not me

its like im not me

its like im lost

its like im giving up slowly

its like youre a ghost

thats haunting me

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust, wenn er eine gute Leistung erbracht und trotzdem nur mit seinem Bruder verglichen wurde... Wenn er immer wieder und wieder die erstaunlichen Geschichten über ihn zu hören bekam, wenn sie auf Festen bei den anderen Klans waren, und die er mittlerweile auswendig konnte...

leave me alone

and i know these voices in

my head are mine alone

and i know ill never change my ways

if i dont give you up now

Wie sein Bruder immer im Mittelpunkt stand, ihn alle bewunderten und ihm schmeichelten, während er einsam und allein in einer Ecke saß und ihn sehnsuchtsvoll betrachtete...

Wie er sich wünschte, dass sie verschwunden und ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten, dass sie ihm seinen Bruder zurückgeben sollten...

Die Gengugtuung, wenn er merkte, dass er sie mit oberflächlichen Phrasen abwimmelte und nur ihm seine wahre Persönlichkeit zeigte...

Der Stolz dass dieser ihn, und NUR ihn ausgewählt hatte, sein Freund zu sein...

im hooked on you

i need a fix, i cant take it

All das war vergangen, ertrunken einem Meer aus Blut, das von seinem Klan stammte... Das auch seine Finger benetzte, weil er nicht rechtzeitig dagewesen war um noch Hilfe zu holen...

Die Schuldgefühle dass er immer noch am Leben war, während seine Familie kalt und starr auf dem Friedhof lag und das einzige was ihm noch blieb seine Rache war...

just one more hit

i promise i can deal with it

ill handle it, quit it

Er wusste bereits jetzt, dass er sterben würde, wenn Itachi tot war. Kein Mensch konnte sein Leben leben, wenn dieses seines Sinnes beraubt war.

Und der Sinn seines Lebens war, Itachi zu finden und ihn zu töten...

Die Person die er am meisten hasste und am meisten liebte...

just one more time, then thats it

just allittle bit more to get me through this

Er bückte sich und zog die Schuhe aus. Dann betrat der sein Haus und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt...


End file.
